Kitsune Prince
by Lady Yueh
Summary: CROSSOVER.AU What if the lies that have made up Harry's life started to unravel? The truth about Harry's heritage cannot be concealed for long. With new allies and the family he never knew he had, Harry will become a force to be reckoned with. HPYYHIY. PR
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Kitsune Prince 

Chapter 1

Lady Yueh

* * *

Kitsune: n. Jap. Fox demon known for its mischievous nature. 

For all of you who love Anime and Harry Potter I give you this fanfic in all of its HarryPotter/Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho glory.

Disclaimer: I cannot say that I have the joy of owning any part of the Harry Potter Universe though I have put in a petition to borrow Severus. I cannot claim that the hunky Kitsune known as Youko Kurama is in my possession though I have asked to bear his Love Childe. I won't say that Inuyasha is mine though I really wish his brother Sesshoumaru were.

Summary: CROSSOVER. What if. What if the lies that have made up Harry's life started to unravel? Many sides have told many lies but the truth cannot be concealed for long. The Lord of the Eastern Lands of Makai will retrieve the Kitsune Prince, pity those who stand in the way of his kit. With new allies and a family he was kept from Harry will make himself into a force to be reckoned with. HP/YYH/IY

Read, Review, Enjoy.

* * *

"Kurama." The firm voice reached his ears and he turned to see the spirit of his long deceased wife. 

"Is something wrong?" She would not have left her refuge for any reason other than an emergency. It was far too painful for either of them to see the other and not be able to do anything about it. To touch, comfort, and soothe.

"It has to be now. You must take him away from that place." She was giving him an order and he could not help but smile at the memories that her tone brought forth.

* * *

"You're stressing yourself, koishii." Kurama commented from his position at the door. 

The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't help it. I have so much to do. So get out and do something more productive than annoying me."

Kurama smirked and did the opposite. His nimble fingers kneaded her tense shoulders as he curiously looked over her shoulder. "You are definitely stopping and taking a break."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you misspelled 'the' four times in a row." He hid a grin as she checked and flushed when she found that she had indeed spelled 'the' 'teh' four times in a row.

"I can't! I have a hundred things to do," she explained with exasperation.

"You'd better make it a hundred and one," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mhmm," she groaned in agreement as her breath hitched.

* * *

"KIT!" Kurama bore the screams and the mauling of his hand stoically as he soothed his wife. 

"Never again Kurama! You hear me Shuichi? Ahhh!" She panted as another contraction hit her.

"Push m'lady!" Chushin, who was aiding in the delivery, encouraged, "I can see the head. Just one more!"

She and the rest of the clan were excited for the first kitling of their lord's litter. There were many bets as to whether it would be a girl or boy and whether Lord Kurama's hand would need tending after his lady's 'ministrations'.

Evadne grunted as she pushed with all her strength. Cries filled the room and Chushin proudly declared "A lovely Lady!"

Evadne continued to labor as she delivered the afterbirth.

Then, both parents waited with bated breath as Bara tenderly cleaned and swaddled the child.

The two kitsune females left the room after the child was handed to her mother.

The proud parents tenderly looked upon their first-born daughter. Dark red curls were already present on her soft head and pale white skin contrasted greatly with her lovely green eyes.

"She's a mini-you!" Her mother laughed.

Kurama gave his wife a tender look. The joy sparkled in her honey colored eyes and her face was glowing. "I can tell she will have your spirit koishii," he murmured as he kissed her softly.

"What will we name her?" she questioned in a quiet tone as she burrowed into his embrace and stared at the living proof of their love for one another.

"Yuri," Kurama answered.

"For her skin." She smiled lovingly.

"For purity."

"Majesty."

"Pride."

"Of course! If she's your daughter she has more than enough of that!"

* * *

"What has happened?" he questioned. 

"He was taken away under Dumbledore's very nose! He came back bearing a corpse and the nightmares, which plague him of the encounter. This will not be borne! I will not allow it!" Her golden brown eyes flashed and dared him to say otherwise.

"Calm down, love. Take a deep breath and tell me from the beginning." He wanted to get the whole story so he'd know whom to dismember first.

"A death-eater in disguise as the new teacher, hired by Dumbledore if you cared to know, entered his name for a tournament that could cost him his life. He emerged unscathed from the first and second tasks but the third was a disaster. The contestants traversed a maze and he nobly took the trophy with another contestant in a draw. The damned trophy took them to Voldemort! That bastard of a death-eater spelled it! The other boy was killed and Voldemort used Harry to resurrect himself. The two dueled and Harry escaped with the boy's body. The death-eater tried to take him but Dumbledore 'finally' caught on and stopped him. Then, that idiot Fudge decides that Harry is delusional and that Voldemort was most certainly not back! So now people think that Harry is a bloody murderer! His nightmares won't let him sleep and he has to go back to my 'niece' and her despicable family!"

Kurama fought back the urge to take her in arms and kiss the top of her head until she stopped ranting. He had forgotten himself before and the mistake had hurt them both terribly.

"Hush. I think you're right. It is time."

She smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

"Evadne?" he murmured as she started to shimmer.

She paused.

"Ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru, Kit."

A second later he was once again alone.

* * *

Harry Potter stared into the nothingness of the ceiling. 

He tried with all his might to make his mind blank. To numb his feelings. To put a halt to the whisperings of his mind.

To stay awake.

Away from the reach of the nightmares that plagued his mind on a nightly basis.

All of it was in vain as his wearied mind and body slowly settled into an uneasy sleep.

_Dream_

Dark shadows writhed around his small form.

Memories washed over him.

/Glares. Disgust etched on faces he had thought to be friendly.

'Good going, Potter.'

'Why don't you hand The Cup to the Slytherins?'/

/Whispers and stolen glances followed him everywhere.

'Parselmouth...'

'...evil, they are.'

'Oh no! He looked at me!'/

/'Lily! Take Harry and go!'

'Please! Not Harry!'

'Move aside wretched girl!'

'Please! Have mercy!'

'Avada Kedavra'

An explosion of green light./

/'Kill the spare.'

_'Avada Kedavra_!'/

/'Blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe.'/

Pain...

Oh how it ripped through him.

'Help...'

And his prayers were answered.

A song drifted through the air.

Chords of love and warmth surrounded him and chasing away the darkness.

Harry could only compare it to a Phoenix Song yet it was also very different. Fawkes' song was warm, comforting, and...magic. This-this was a hug, a sunny day, a laugh. A kind word.

"My little Prince," a voice broke through the warmth that the song brought him.

"Mum?" He whispered uncertainly. The voice was so like his mother's yet different.

Soft arms encircled him in an embrace.

"Your mother and father are no longer here my little fox." Her voice seemed to envelope him and he sluggishly looked up to see the face of the person who held him. Wavy brown hair framed a smiling face as concerned brown eyes glowed with love.

"They're not?" he murmured. The arms tightened around him.

"Oh my little one. Their spirits have been put to rest and they no longer linger here."

He didn't know why but the terms of endearment that she uttered warmed him. The thought that he would never see the spirits of his parents didn't seem so heartbreaking as long as she rocked him in her embrace and crooned soothingly.

"Who are you?" he muttered as lethargy crept upon him.

"Mother of your mother," she whispered. At these words Harry wanted to sit up and stare at the woman but his limbs were too sluggish and his mind was hazy. "He's coming for you Kitling. Your mother's father will come to set things right."

The arms around him faded, as did his surroundings.

"No! Wait!" he cried out as sleep started to embrace him. "Don't leave me alone," he pleaded tremulously.

* * *

The lithe red haired man approached the normal looking home in the middle of the day. He knew from close observation that the appointed Mrs. Figg took this time to shower since it never occurred to her that any dangerous threats could approach without the cloak of night. He smirked and paused for a moment. He was idly twirling a rose that glowed slightly but steadily as he continued along his way. 

His bearing was confident but casual as he ascended the steps to #4 Privet Drive and rang the doorbell.

His sharp hearing caught the sounds from inside.

"Dudley! Get the door!" 'My lovely niece.' he thought ruefully.

"Make Harry get it!" He winced internally at the whining cadence of the boy's voice. 'I knew I should just have kept Evadne without marrying her. Now I'm stuck with her family.' He smiled and pictured what she would have said had she heard his thoughts.

He was shaken out of his ruminations as the sounds of heavy footsteps approached the door. It was swung open and he was faced with a short and very obese boy who was glaring at him with watery eyes.

"What?" he asked rudely.

'Someone needs some manners,' he thought with a smirk.

"I am here to speak with your mother," he announced smoothly.

"Mum! There's someone here to see you!" With that he rushed away from the door and returned to his place in front of the television.

Kurama shook his head in disgust. 'What wonderful protection for my heir.' He shut the door behind him and turned to gaze at the pair that had emerged from the kitchen. The man was almost as large as his son and Petunia was thinner than he had ever seen her.

"Good afternoon," he greeted pleasantly.

"Who are you?" Dursley asked rudely. He didn't like the look of the man. The slant of his eyes gave him away as a foreigner and, though he would never admit it to himself, the man's vivid green orbs unsettled him greatly.

"A relative," Kurama answered vaguely.

"You're none of mine!" Vernon declared haughtily.

Kurama smirked. "I should think not Dursley." He turned his gaze to Petunia and said, "Don't you remember me Petunia?"

His keen hearing made out a slight noise at the top of the stairs and he his a secretive smile. 'What a curious kitling I have.'

Petunia frowned. "I think I would if I'd ever seen you."

"Well, I remember once when you and Lily were children that you asked me why Lily had two mums and two dads. I said that because she had two mums and dads she would be in trouble twice but that my wife and I were your Aunt and Uncle and,"

Petunia cut him off with her soft words, "And Aunts and Uncles were much more fun because they let you get away with things." She looked up at him with bewilderment.

"Uncle?! You can't be her UNCLE!" Vernon raged. 'This man looks younger than I do!'

Kurama smirked. "And why can't I Dursley? Because of your small mortal concept of aging?"

Petunia was still staring at him in a daze but Vernon was furious and his words had attracted his son from the telly.

"YOU! YOU'RE...you're one of them!" he hissed.

"One of who?" Kurama asked with distaste coloring his tone. "A wizard?"

Vernon turned purple, Dudley whimpered, and Petunia blanched.

"Oh no. I'm not one of those. Wizards age Dursley. Didn't you know?" he inquired.

"And why would I care to know that?" he spit out. Vernon did wonder for a moment why the man seemed so distasteful of wizards. And how did he know of them if he wasn't one himself? 'He's lying,' he thought viciously. 'Ashamed to be a freak and admit it to normal folk.'

"Oh, no reason at all. Now, I am here to take Harry Potter," he stated calmly. He listened as his cub shuffled away from the stairs. 'Probably to retrieve his wand.'

"I knew you were one of them!" Vernon boomed furiously.

"Listen and listen well Dursely. I am not a wizard," he stated with deadly calm.

"Well then, what are you? And why do you want the boy?" Vernon made a very amusing sight as he was puffed up with rage.

"I am Youko Kurama and I am here to collect my grandson," he answered.

Vernon guffawed. "That's even more unbelievable than you saying you're Petunia's uncle!"

Kurama sneered. "I will not be mocked by you human. Be assured that the only reason I did not harm you is because you are married to Petunia and she is the niece of my wife and the cousin of my daughter."

Petunia spoke up then, "Why didn't I remember you before?"

Kurama didn't answer as he had heard noise from the other room. "Kitling please stop hiding behind the door and come here," Kurama said aloud. "I know you sent Hedwig to Dumbledore and I know you heard what I said earlier so join us and get some answers." Not a sound was heard. "I know that she came to you little fox. She told you I would come and I have. So stop being as stubborn as your father and come out here."

The door swung open and Harry stepped through with his wand poised to fire and his intense emerald eyes fixed on the smirking stranger before him.

"Who are you?" he asked distrustfully. Faster than anyone could see Harry's wand was in Kurama's hand and Harry was trussed up in a vine. In Kurama's other hand was a wicked looking whip, which he handled expertly.

"Sit down," he commanded the three behind him.

"Now, see here!" Vernon began.

Kurama spun and coolly regarded the blustering man. "I am not someone you should trifle with Dursley. You asked me if I was a wizard and I can say that I am not. I am something much worse. Now sit." His tone had not changed at all throughout his diatribe and that, more than anything, frightened Vernon. He and his family sat on the sofa and regarded the man with barely concealed fear.

Harry was struggling and cursing himself a fool. When he saw the man's eyes on him he glared. "What are you going to do with me?"

Kurama's face was void of any malice as he answered, "I have come to take you where you belong."

"You're taking the boy nowhere!" Vernon spoke up.

Kurama ignored him and before Harry knew what was happening he had been picked up and settled on an armchair.

"It is your choice Little Prince. Will you come with me?" He asked him earnestly.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized something. "Your eyes..." he whispered. "Who are you?" he asked in consternation.

"I am the father of your mother. Your Grandfather."

Now this was not the answer he had been expecting.

"You're my WHAT?!" Harry exclamation filled the room.

"You heard me little fox," he answered with barely concealed humor.

"You're lying," he accused.

Kurama solemnly answered, "I assure you, I am not."

"Of course he is! Everyone knows that Petunia's parents are dead!" Kurama turned to glare at the man who had, once again, interfered.

"Alexander and Emily Evans are dead. They were never Lily's parents," he informed the man frostily.

Harry made a choking noise. "It's not...you can't be..."

"And why not?" Kurama demanded quietly.

"You're not old!" Harry blurted.

'An impertinent one also.' "There are things that stop aging. The Philosopher's Stone for one." Kurama told him and smirked at the wide-eyed look he gained from his grandson. "Though I have no need for such things." Even wider eyes. "I am not human so I do not age as one." 'If his eyes get any larger they will burst,' he thought.

"What are you? A vampire?" Harry questioned. "Besides, Dumbledore said I had no other family and that's why I'm here!"

Kurama chuckled. "I am a demon."

"Then you can't be my grandfather! You'd have to be related to Aunt Petunia and she hasn't got a bit of magic in her! Plus, demon's are evil!" Harry protested.

Kurama sighed and turned to regard the bewildered Dursley's.

"You should not believe everything you are told. You are related to Petunia and I am not because your Grandmother was her Aunt. Your mother was my daughter and you are my grandson," Kurama explained.

"Why would my grand mum marry a demon?! Or did...did you..." He fumbled for words.

"She chose to be my mate if that is what you are asking." He smirked in an amused manner.

"Just take the boy! Take him and leave respectable folks alone," Vernon demanded with a red face.

Kurama stared at him in contempt and before they could move the Dursley's were enveloped in a cloud of purple. Once it cleared Harry could see that they were all slumped in a pile. He produced a soft blue flower and shook its pollen onto his palm before dispersing it over the slumbering Dursley's. The Mnemosyne flower would make sure they remembered nothing of the past day.

'Are they...'

Seeing the thoughts flitting across his grandson's face he frowned. "They are not dead."

Harry was skeptical and looked it.

"What do you want with me?" Kurama said nothing and for all appearances it seemed he had not heard the question at all for his head was tilted at an angle as if hearing something.

"There is no time. They are coming," Kurama murmured to himself aloud.

"Who?" Harry inquired desperately. 'Dumbledore?'

Kurama shook his head and in a blink had Harry in his arms. "We must leave."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and panic. "No!" he struggled as best he could but to avail.

"I am sorry."

Then darkness blurred his vision and he was lost to reality.

* * *

A second before Mundungus Fletcher port-keyed into his office screeching 'He's gone!' the instruments in his office that indicated the status of Harry's wards went off. 

Harry was gone from Privet Drive.

Taken by a demon.

Dumbledore cursed inaudibly.

* * *

The light blinded him as he cracked open an eye and shut it just as quickly. 

He blinked away the spots in his vision and tried to identify where he was.

Rather plain room. A bed, a dresser, a mirror, a pair of chairs and two doors.

'Not a dungeon or torture room at least,' he thought sarcastically.

A knock sounded at his door and he closed his eyes quickly, feigning sleep.

He heard the knob and the sound of the door opening.

"I know you're awake," a singsong female voice teased. He kept his eyes closed only to have them flew open as someone poked his stomach.

"GYAH!" he grunted as twinkling cinnamon colored eyes were the first things he saw.

Harry curiously appraised the female before him and two seconds in his eyes widened. He (like most teenage boys) had seen the pretty (well gorgeous) face and mature curves when a something caught his eyes. He took a double take and saw a graceful (but definitely in-human) tails, as in more than one (three of them to be exact), swishing lazily behind her and twitching russet pair of ears mounted atop her head.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously with some trepidation.

"You don't recognize me Harry? I'm hurt." Truthfully she didn't look the least bit hurt.

"Uh...no. Have I met you before?" he asked nervously. He had just noticed that she had rather sharp claws.

"Well yes but I guess the tail threw you off." She grinned and her form shimmered for a moment.

"_**GINNY**_?!"

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

**Terms:**

**Koi:** Endearment. Akin to 'My love.'

**Chushin: **loyalty, devotion

**Bara: **rose

**Yuri: **Lily of majesty and pride.

**Ai shiteru: **"I Love You."

* * *

Author Notes: 

Uh oh. Is Ginny really there? Is Kurama really Harry's _grandfather_? What's going to happen next? I'm sorry but that's confidential.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

Flames will bring an inordinate amount of amusement to Lady Yueh.

Horrendous spelling/grammar is an unpardonable act, which means a punishment consisting of various visits from an incensed Jaken screaming, "Disgusting ningen!"

Lady Yueh


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Kitsune Prince 

Chapter 2

Lady Yueh

* * *

Disclaimer: Kitsune/Hanyou/Taiyoukai NOT MINE! 

Forgive me if I wasn't fast enough for you but stuff happens. I'm going to be gone (camping) for 4 days so I figured I'd do this now. It's a little short but full of info!

Enjoy!

* * *

He stared as the young girl, whom he had always seen as his best friend's little sister, grinned and giggled as she caught his flabbergasted fish impression. 

"It's a trick," Harry tried to rationalize.

The Ginny look alike frowned. "Harry Potter! How dare you! Honestly! I know those Dursley's gave you bad examples, not to mention Ron, but that's not nice," she chastised in a manner not unlike that of Mrs. Weasley.

"Prove it," he stated stubbornly.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "When I woke up in the Chamber you told me it would be okay and we supported each other as we followed Fawkes to Ron and Lockhart. Then Ron hugged the life out of me and Lockhart said 'Well then. It looks like you two had fun!' Idiot," she scoffed.

Harry was wide-eyed. No one who wasn't Ginny or Ron could have known that. "Where are we?" he asked. "And what did you just..."

In another alluring shimmer Ginny had once again changed into her foxy (literally) form. "We are on the planet Makai in the palace of the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Lord Kurama your grandfather."

Harry was not amused. "Ginny, I would very much appreciate it if you could explain your fox tail and why people seem to think that I am a demon-lord's grandson!"

Ginny cocked her head to one side. "Well, you can ask your grandfather that yourself," she told him as she moved and opened the door.

Harry was becoming very annoyed at all the double takes he was taking but he supposed they were justified.

A tall slender man strode in with pale skin and long silver hair. Sharp golden eyes, twitching silver ears mounted atop his head, and five silvery tails moved in graceful motions. He was dressed in a very expensive looking outfit of silky white.

Harry watched as Ginny bowed gracefully.

"My lord," she intoned respectfully.

The silver haired man smiled. "Your mate is waiting for you in the gardens Lady Akatsuki. Please retrieve him."

'Lady Akatsuki?' Harry wondered with bewilderment 'Mate?!' He watched as the girl he knew to be Ginny (but wasn't) strode off in a hurry.

"I may not be the smartest person but you definitely aren't the man who claimed to be my grandfather and threatened the Dursley's," Harry challenged.

Harry watched with a sense of deja vu as shimmering magic transformed the graceful looking fox-man into the red haired green-eyed man who had taken him from Privet Drive.

"Bloody hell! Can everyone do that? Are Ron, Dumbledore, and Voldemort running around with fox tails too?" he asked with a bit of hysteria.

He reverted back into his golden-eyed form and gave him a stern frown though his eyes seem filled with mirth. "Only those who are born as fox-demons can have them child," he explained.

"But Ginny..." Harry trailed off.

"Lady Akatsuki is a fox demon, kitling. She is also Ginevra Weasley but **she **came to be so that you could be protected," he informed the confused teen.

Harry shook his head. "How can I believe you people? When I was eleven Dumbledore comes and tells me I'm a wizard and the bloody Boy Who Lived. He kept secrets from me and now you come, kidnap me, and expect me to believe your farfetched stories? Besides the fact that I've _already _been lied to since I didn't know about Ginny," he finished caustically.

"I did say he had no respect," a smooth voice interjected from the door.

By now Harry was used to oddities such as furry ears and tails so his eyes widened only marginally when he took in the stranger. Ridiculously long and silky black hair streaked with silver hung to the man's thighs. Golden eyes stared at him impassively and tattoos, which consisted of two stripes of silver on each cheek, adorned his eerily pretty face. He was dressed in an outfit that looked Oriental to Harry, all black with white accents. Deadly looking claws, an impressive looking sword, and a long silky looking black tail that was currently around Ginny's waist completed the imposing image.

Harry's eyes widened further as Ginny smacked him and murmured, "Be nice."

The man growled showing off wicked looking fangs.

"Shin'ya. I am pleased that you could come. I sent a message to your mother and father and they should be arriving shortly," Kurama silkily announced.

Shin'ya inclined his head respectfully. "My thanks Lord Kurama. I have news whenever you are fit to receive it."

"Perhaps it would be better if we told our young Prince what exactly is going on," Ginny drawled.

"We will take our leave," Shin'ya murmured as he and Ginny moved to leave.

"No." The duo paused. "You have a part in this as well and I think that Harry will find Akatsuki's presence calming."

The couple exchanged meaningful glances before Ginny sat daintily and Shin'ya stood steadily behind her.

Silence filled the room as Harry stared expectantly at the being before him. Kurama's efforts were used in trying to think of a concise and understandable way to instruct his heir.

"Hundreds of years ago youkai ruled," Kurama finally began. "But eventually we were banished here, to Makai. I was known as the legendary thief Youko Kurama. I was the best. Eventually...my luck ran out and a bounty hunter hunted me down. I escaped but the wounds dealt to me were fatal. In an attempt to survive I transferred my spirit into a newborn child." He shifted into his human form. "Shuichi Minamino."

Kurama was staring ahead stonily. Ginny's warning look and shake of her head halted Harry from asking any questions.

"Eventually, I became a synthesis between the two, though I was somewhat reformed due to Shuuchi's influence, when a past enemy cursed me." A wry smirk. "I was transformed into a fox until a woman truly loved me. There was a loophole in the curse though, I would turn into my demon form every full moon and my human form every new moon."

He turned to Harry "I was cursed for decades and countless women fell in love with my different forms. Your grandmother was the first to fall in love with me as a fox and love all of me when she learned the truth."

"So the spell was broken and you married her and you came to rule over the abandoned kingdom you never knew you had." Harry smirked.

Shin'ya hid his amusement and Ginny snorted.

"Did you know that sarcasm is the lowest form of humor?" Kurama questioned innocently.

Harry had the grace to look abashed and the two observers had their hands full trying to keep a stoic facade.

"While that was happening the former Lord of the Eastern Lands was overthrown by the other Lords due to his imperialistic behavior. Now, they had to find someone who would keep the delicate balance and take up the ruler ship of the East," he explained further.

"They chose you," Harry stated quietly.

Kurama nodded in affirmation.

"Why?" Harry questioned suspiciously. "You were a thief. You now lived as a human. Wouldn't that be like wizards asking a Muggle to be the Minister of Magic?"

"It would except that I had proven myself a powerful youkai. Even with only the limited capabilities as Suuichi I could best some of the most powerful of youkai. That and the fact that I am half-brother to the Lord of the Western lands were in my favor."

"Nepotism?" Harry snorted.

Kurama hid a smile as Shin'ya smirked.

"You have no idea," Ginny spoke up dryly.

Kurama ignored her and continued, "Either way I was approached and tested. The title was thrust upon me courtesy of my dear half-brother Sesshoumaru. The fact that I had lived as human could be overlooked since I had done it to ensure my survival and youkai respect that. What could not be tolerated by most was the fact that I had a human mate."

"Which actually only showed that you had good taste," an amused voice sounded as the door opened.

"No, it actually only proved that the Inutaisho curse was no mere myth," Kurama countered teasingly.

Harry decided that the universe hated him and that he was going insane. He really wanted to be back at Privet Drive where, admittedly, life was hell but at least he was used to it and made sense to him. When nothing happened to get him back to normalcy he resigned himself to watching.

Kurama had strode to the door and charmingly laid a kiss on the woman's hand.

She was eerily familiar he decided. Dark brown hair with golden highlights spilled to her hips and hazel eyes peered at him curiously. She was dressed, in his opinion, very elegantly. It would be later that he would find that she was actually the epitome of simplicity in a single layered pseudo-kimono of red silk with golden flames. Slits to her waist on both sides revealed billowing pants of the same design and matching slippers of red edged in gold finished the ensemble.

Harry could see no tails, ears, or claws that pointed to anything resembling a demon. 'Is she human?' he wondered idly.

"I am glad to see you okaa-san," Shin'ya murmured as he made his way to the woman and bowed.

"As am I," Ginny murmured and did the same.

The woman smiled lovingly at the youkai and his fiery mate. "It has been far too long, my child."

Harry blinked at her endearment and was further confused when she turned her gaze on him.

"Heir to the Eastern Lands," she greeted.

Harry frowned at the title and she smiled in amusement.

"You still do not believe do you pup?"

"Should he? Kurama has given him nothing substantial to believe as of yet. No sane descendant of the Inu no taisho line would believe a simple faerie-tale without proof," a cool voice penetrated the tense room with ease and brought all attention to the speaker.

After taking in the new demon's appearance Harry couldn't help but analyze all the males in the room and compare the identical similarities. The long silver hair, the golden eyes and pale skin was prevalent between the three except for the black intermixed with Shin'ya's silver. The towering height and lithe bodies as well as the similar facial structure pointed to some relationship between them. In coloring Kurama and the stranger were almost twins but he shared an almost identical tail with Shin'ya and the stripes on his cheeks were magenta to Shin'ya's silver. Instead of fluffy fox ears he had elongated elfin ears like Shin'ya but unlike him he possessed a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead for all to see.

"Descendant of Inu no taisho?" Harry questioned skeptically.

The stranger only raised and elegant eyebrow and shook his head. "It will take you months to properly school the pup, Kurama."

"Properly school me?" Harry echoed with carefully retrained force.

"Being Heir of the Eastern Lands is no trivial matter," he stated as if it were obvious.

'Merlin...this guy reminds me of Snape,' was the first thought. Then the actual information sunk in.

"_I _am **not** an _heir_ to **anything**," Harry growled.

"What would it take to make you believe child?" the woman inquired softly.

Harry said nothing.

"Did you know," she began. "...you are not as you should be?"

Despite himself, Harry's curiosity was aroused.

"Dumbledore cast several spells that blocked your true power and your appearance. You have a lot of youkai blood in you which is repressed," she informed him.

He gave her a skeptical glance and looked away.

"We could prove this to you by unleashing your true self," she finished.

Despite himself Harry felt a burning need to know. If Dumbledore had lied to him and taken away a chance at having some semblance of a family then...well a betrayal like that? He didn't think his reaction would be very positive if the Headmaster had had a part in concealing an important part of his life from him.

On the other hand, if he wasn't the grandson of this demon-lord then they could take him back and he'd go on waiting for Voldemort to kill him.

'Both wonderful choices,' he thought scathingly.

"How would you go about _unleashing my true self_?" he questioned.

The woman turned to Shin'ya and he spoke, "Various enchantments and potions were used to conceal your demon heritage. I can counter the potions and Akatsuki can counter most of the spells. Lord Kurama will call your demon blood to surface while Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Nozomi find the balance between your human and demon blood. It is not an easy procedure but if something does go wrong the worst that could happen would be pain. A lot of pain."

Harry pondered this and answered, "All right." By his line of thought no one would mess up and if they did they'd all share the pain so at least they wouldn't leave him high and dry by not trying hard enough.

"When?" Kurama prodded.

"The sooner the better," Harry answered quickly. He knew he'd back out if he had more time to think about it.

"No time like the present!" Akatsuki/Ginny chirped.

"Now?" Harry squeaked.

"Too soon?" Shin'ya spoke.

Harry shook his head. "Now is fine."

"We will need only a few moments," Lady Nozomi explained.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Harry muttered.

He looked up from the comforter into Lord Sesshoumaru's amber gaze.

"Something is on your mind," he stated.

Harry broke the eye contact, "If this is true then where is my grandmother? Wouldn't _someone _have told me about my mother being half-demon? Why come and get me now?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated the questions while measuring up his great-nephew as if wondering whether he could take the answers.

"Kurama and Evadne put your mother into the care of your relatives the Evans because it was not safe for her here. There was talk of rebellion and murder and your mother was but a child. Against the wishes of many your mother's heritage was concealed. She came to believe that the Evans were her true parents. By the time it was safe she was married. Evadne went to her and told her the truth but your mother kept it secret or fear that your father would take it badly. The night that Voldemort came your grandmother used a spell that would keep you safe because of your demon heritage. She was human and the spell consumed her."

"She's dead," Harry whispered "because of me."

"She is not dead." Harry stared at him with something akin to hope which was shot down with his next words.

"Neither does she live. She is a spirit."

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

**Translations**

**Makai:** Demon World  
**Akatsuki:** daybreak, dawn, beginning, ending  
**Shin'ya:** dead of the night  
**okaa-san:** mother  
**Nozomi:** hope, dream, wish

* * *

**Reviews**

Thank you all for making my days. I checked my fic religiously for reviews and was pleasantly surprised every time I go a new one. Love y'all (in a nonsexual nonromantic way).

**Seig Wolf: **I'm glad that I can incorporate three of your favorite things and that you "LOVE" it. How did you come up with your screen name by the way?

**Maurynna78:** It's good to know that you think I'm off to a good start and that you're waiting for my next chapter.

**DragonArmada: **I'm flattered that you think my first chapter was good. I personally think I could have done better but then I am my own toughest critic. Thanks!

**Drache5824: **Gee everyone is complimenting me on my good start. Careful or I'll get a big head. Sorry I couldn't post sooner!

**bobtheevilchocobo: **I guess this answers your question huh? I'm really not a punctual poster and I hope you get some satisfaction from knowing that I only posted because of you. (Attitude works!)

* * *

**End Notes**

So Dumbledore's been naughty, Ginny seems to be mated and Harry is going to be hunky kitsune soon. Nice.

Remember to review.

Be nice or I'll send Koenma to you so he can get his diaper changed.

Lady Yueh


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Kitsune Prince 

Chapter 3

Lady Yueh

* * *

I'm sorry that this took so long! At first, I couldn't write due to all the stress that my classes and college applications gave me. Then it just became a persistent form of writer's block where I was bombarded by fanfic ideas and the need to write for any fanfic but this one! 

Either way, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy and that I'll be able to facilitate more chapters before I leave for college in September.

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma, Dumbledoreand all those other characters you've heard of before are NOT mine.

**NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS PRE-OOTP AND DEFINITELY PRE-HPB!

* * *

**

Nozomi observed Kurama closely as he took notice of the topic that Sesshoumaru was pursuing with his grandson. Various emotions flitted across his emerald eyes; among them were relief, anguish, regret and a smoldering hatred. "Do not lose yourself in the past aniki," she spoke softly. She watched as ice crept into his demeanor and emotions were banished from his being.

Kurama directed his attention to Shin'ya. "Is your plan feasible at the moment?"

The inu-youkai nodded. "The longer we wait, the more the last day approaches, the more difficult it will be to summon his true form and his abilities might be stunted," he warned.

"Are you going to tell him my lord?" Akatsuki inquired diffidently.

Kurama regarded the diminutive form of his daughter's son before shaking his head.

* * *

"She's a ghost?" Harry breathed in shock. 

"I sometimes wonder at a ningen's capabilities to twist whatever information they receive into something that is completely incorrect," Sesshoumaru expressed with mild disgust.

"But…you said…"

"I said that she was a spirit. Not a ghost." Sesshoumaru frowned at the confused look of the pup. "Those fools don't know the difference between spirits and ghosts?" he questioned with revolted disbelief.

"What is the difference?" Harry inquired awkwardly, more than a little cowed by the demon lord's countenance.

"A ghost is a being which cannot move on after its death, due usually to the violent way in which they died. A spirit is a being which stays on this plane of existence because they died when they should have lived," Sesshoumaru explained in an even tone.

"We are ready," Nozomi's voice halted any further inquiries. She smiled in an encouraging manner as she took her spot at Harry's left, facing Sesshoumaru who stood at Harry's right in the western position. Then Shin'ya stood at the northern place at Harry's back, facing Akatsuki who stood at the Southern spot.

"Harry? We're going to need you to make room," Ginny explained gently.

Harry frowned but took up the Lotus position. Then, Kurama gracefully situated himself across from his kit, mirroring the young one's pose perfectly.

A ripple of power.

To his shock and growing terror, Harry found himself unable to move! Not a single twitch or blink of an eyelid was afforded to him.

"Please don't be alarmed Harry," Nozomi's voice murmured soothingly. "There is a large chance that you will be in pain, especially with the more power that we release from your dormant form no matter how much we siphon off into ourselves. If you thrash about you could harm yourself or interfere with the whole ritual causing irreparable damage. Trust us."

It seemed he had no choice. All that was in his vision of sight now was Kurama's golden gaze.

It penetrated him. Cutting deep into his mind and soul. Through layers of humanity into that wild power that roiled beneath. He could feel everything fall away; the sheer energy and savage might overcoming him. Consuming him. It was halted when another part of him came alive, beginning to fight the foreign power for dominance.

Then, the pain began.

* * *

Akatsuki took deep calming breaths as she saw the pain in Harry's emerald eyes. Tremors wracked his slim frame; a sign of the intense pain he was feeling, the spell should not even allow that much movement. 

She and Shin'ya had long since countered the superficial spells and potions with success and were now supporting Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Nozomi with their own energy while taking on the brunt of the pain caused by the emergence of the young kitsune's power. Kurama was dealing with most of it though as he was in direct struggle with the demon blood.

Sesshoumaru and Nozomi were in deep meditation, inside Harry's very being, trying to bring complete balance to the two halves housed within the kitsune. And who better to do so than a bonded demon and human? Sesshoumaru was emitting a silvery blue light while Nozomi was the exact opposite, glowing a faint red-gold color. She could not help but feel awe. The two were then epitome of balance. Male and female. Demon and human. Fire and water. Silver and Gold. Yin and Yang.

She smiled as she caught the pride her mate found in his parents. She frowned. Was Harry supposed to be glowing?

* * *

If anyone asked her whether it was more difficult to subdue the youkai or the ningen aspect of a hanyou she would immediately reply that the difficulty lay in the latter. Of course that was just her own opinion, which could be biased by the fact that she was currently dealing with that aspect herself. 

Still, it seemed very true at the moment as she was using all her energy and reserves in an effort to try and tame Harry's yin.

She felt the shift as most of her energy was burned and she was supported by Akatsuki's crimson kitsune energy. It seemed there was a role reversal in this attempt to balance and merge the two sides. The ningen side had regressed into a baser form. All emotions and instinct while the youkai was calm, cool, ruthless, logically deadly. Sesshoumaru and Kurama had their hands full with that one.

She smiled as the solution dawned on her. A moment's pause before she let her offensive energy subside and started to emit soothing emotions of caring, warmth, and love. She felt Akatsuki's confusion and panic as she tried to force energy into what she thought was a failing spirit.

Ignoring her for the moment, she steadily continued to exude positive energy. An awareness skittishly touched at the edges of her senses, a shadowy darkness from which a shape began to emerge.

'How like his grandfather and my Shin'ya,' she thought in surprise.

The kitsune that approached her was pitch black, two tails undulating behind him which were highlighted by streaks of silver. Emerald green eyes warily surveyed her as he approached slowly and edgily.

She smiled reassuringly and started to hum a tune that had always calmed her son.

A slight relaxing as he came closer. Then came the most imperative moment, where he was within arms reach. A test. Had she reached for him he would have bolted. She waited serenely. Minutes later he was curled up in her lap being soothed by her soft hands and warm voice.

"Well done," her mate spoke from behind her.

"You didn't do so bad either," she returned as she saw the obedient child with feral eyes that followed the duo obediently.

The kitsune in her lap tensed at the new arrivals but his counterpart soon riveted his attention.

Nozomi smiled and loosed her hold as the two demon lords parted to allow their charge to stride forward.

Timidly, they approached each other and at their first touch there was a bright silvery-green light and then, no more.

Shin'ya and Akatsuki watched with trepidation unable to do anything. Their anxiety changed to joy as they saw the other's auras returning and Harry glowing, starting to change before their very eyes.

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as Arabella Figg's report informed him of the fact that she hadn't seen Harry the whole day. Apparently Mundungus had been away from his post. Again. 

The muggles gave them no information, even under a compulsion spell. It was obvious their memories had been tampered with.

The only comfort he had was that Voldemort did not have Harry.

It was miniscule seeing as the being that did hold Harry Potter could undo all the work that he'd put into making the child into the Golden Boy of the wizarding world.

He shook his head and passed by the wall…once…twice…thrice.

The door opened into a chaotic room where beings rushed here and there.

"Excuse me?" he called to one of the green skinned creatures. "I need to speak with Koenma."

* * *

Harry luxuriated in the warmth. His fingers carded through the silky silver fur and he giggled as he felt the kitsune, his grandfather, purr. 

Intellectually, on some level, he remembered everything. Yet, nothing seemed to matter but that moment of safety and warmth. Not the fact that Dumbledore had lied to him, had kept him from having a true family, or that Shin'ya and Akatsuki had fooled him so well in ningenkai for his protection against the meddling old fool, or even that it was the de-aging spell which gave him this second chance at a childhood.

His pillow shifted slightly and he moved accordingly to let the large youkai up. The golden eyes regarded him and snuffled, obviously waiting for something.

He watched with glee and awe as his family came from the brush. Akatsuki first, her crimson fur vibrant like blood as she sensually prowled ahead of her mate. Shin'ya power and fluid grace as he kept close watch on his mate, dark fur accented by silver.

"Join them, little kit."

He turned to see his Auntie Nozomi smiling at him from the confines of Sesshoumaru's embrace.

Harry grinned and without having to even think it let the transformation take place gaining him various growls of pride.

He waited patiently for Lord Sesshoumaru who had instilled in him the fact that impatience was not a desirable trait in one of his bloodline.

The change occurred and he was humbled to be in the presence of such a powerful inuyoukai, knowing instinctually that he would never come to harm under his protection.

With that, the five of them bounded off, ready to cavort in the forests and plains.

* * *

"Cute kid," the young man observed. He couldn't help but smirk as the kitling seemed to preen vainly. 

"You're definitely related to Kurama," he chuckled as he puffed out in pride.

"So tell me why you have a kid again?" he questioned the amused kitsune next to him watching the kitling try and swipe at Yusuke's hand. Try being the operative word.

"He's my grandson," he repeated. Slowly.

"I get that. But why is he with you at this moment? Why not before? And where are his parents? Urgh…you procreated! That's just disturbing." He smirked.

"What's disturbing is that you know what procreating means," Kurama threw his own barb.

"Fine. Let's get serious. What exactly do you need me and my extraordinary Toushin abilities for?" Yusuke inquired pompously.

"Training of course."

* * *

**Translations**

**Inu-Youkai- Dog Demon**

**Ningenkai- the human world**

**Toushin- Yusuke's title and Raizen's heir.**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

Shinigami's Shadow Black-Dragon Mistress Yue Moonstone kirallie insanechildfanfic

drache5824 Seig Wolf Sarah R Potter

And those of you who read but don't review! You guys are evil! Evil I say!

* * *

**End Notes:**

Okay so just who is Shin'ya? Why is Harry a little kid again? What's up with Yusuke? How does Dumbledore know Koenma? The world (a.k.a you) may never know.

Remember, I love reviews. The longer the better!

Lady Yueh


	4. Interlude: Shin'ya

* * *

Kitsune Prince 

Chapter 4

Lady Yueh

* * *

I know. You're staring and telling yourselves that Lady Yueh couldn't have possibly posted so soon. She's a lazy !#$ Well, you're right because this is only a figment of your delusional imaginations.

Seriously.

Okay okay. Somehow, putting up that last chapter and reading your reviews that came soon after just put me into gear and without sleep I was compelled to begin writing. This was begun in the wee hours of dawn and I then, predictably, I became stuck as to just _what _to do with it. It didn't seem as if I could _add_ anything to it. So, I got the great idea from your reviews. Your curiosity on Shin'ya begat this little "interlude" so I decided that I might whip up a few more insightful thoughtsby the non-HP characters before returning the ningenkai and the "real" world/plot/storyline.

So remember...reviewing (lots) can, on occasions, get me going. Personally, I think it was reading HP6 (which was wicked cool!).

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All those people that you recognize...you know the terribly famous ones? Yeah, them. I do not own them nor am I affiliated with them beyond this or any other fic. sigh so sad...

* * *

It was definitely a welcome and, dare he say it, _heartwarming_ scene to find that his cousin was acclimating himself well and finding a place in their rather eccentric family. 

His cousin was obviously enjoying his second childhood, surrounded by those who would care and shelter him. By a true family.

He seemed to bloom under Kurama's care like one of his infamous roses. He was always seeking to emulate both Kurama and Sesshoumaru who obviously, at least to those who knew them well, enjoyed the kit's admiration. It had been a long while since either of them were in the affections of a child. And of course his own mate and mother spoiled him horribly.

Not that his kin was blatantly demonstrative of the emotions which so many other youkai considered weak. His family knew the weight, the power, of the bonds of friendship and love but the oldest of them had been taught that emotions were a hindrance, a disease that would infect them with frailty. That is, until they were proven wrong. Still, his father and his uncles were conditioned too well against showing vulnerability, especially in their younger years where any perceived weakness was cause for others to challenge their strength and authority by attempting to defeat them in battle.

His cousins, Inuyasha's litter, being of a younger generation and borne in a household of obvious warmth, not to mention to a woman with immeasurable love and no qualms about showering her children with affection, had no reservations about expressing their own rather exuberant feelings. Loudly.

He himself did not belong wholly to either category.

He was oldest and therefore expected to exercise a somewhat aloof manner. He was also borne to parents who did not love each other, at least not at first. Not that anyone who saw them now would believe that.

The whole of his family knew the story, of course. Of how the vile Akuma had forced the great and mighty Sesshoumaru-sama to bond with a lowly ningen, a foreigner to add to insult, in an ploy to degrade and humiliate the powerful lord. Then, Sesshoumaru had hidden her away, unable to be rid of her because she was inexorably bound to him. And, when he had realized that his heir would only be valid if borne from his ningen mate he had impregnated an inu-youkai female and transferred the unborn fetus, him, into her thereby creating a loophole and avoiding the stigma of a hanyou child.

And even for all of that she had loved him. This woman who was considered less than nothing had almost died giving birth to him, a pup with not a drop of her blood, and she had loved him. That was something that his blood mother had not given him. Her blood, yes, with all the nobility of her youkai lineage, but beyond that he was a pawn to her. What she wanted was weight and power in Sesshoumaru's court. Little surprise that Sesshoumaru had killed her rather than have her stage some coup that would have her family in control of the Western Lands with him, Sesshoumaru's pup, as a figurehead.

It was ironic that while he shared no blood with his mother he was more like her than his father had approved of. She had taught him the strength of emotions. Though being who he was, Heir to Sesshoumaru, he had had to perfect his father's impenetrable mask of icy indifference at an early age. But even then, she had made a game of that.

But his youngest years were the hardest. The warmth of his mother, a ningen, reviled by all those around him, including his father, was in clear contrast to the glacial tempers everyone else, **_especially_** his father. So he learned to play a precarious game. Masks as his mother had aptly named it (She played it as well.). He was his mother's son while in her presence and the untouchable Inu-Youkai Prince with all others.

Then, things had changed. Sesshoumaru had peculiarly become curious about a ningen child named Rin. That became the first crack in Sesshoumaru's demeanor. His father had then come to an accord, an _alliance_, with his hanyou brother Inuyasha. They had defeated Naraku; or rather they had aided the slight ningen miko, Kagome, in defeating the abomination. A second and third fracture in the wall which housed all his disdain for frail and wretchedly pathetic ningens. As he had grown to respect Inuyasha's mate so did he come to see his own in a new light.

It was a testament to Nozomi's character that she could bear all the detached and disdainful demeanor which Sesshoumaru had heaped upon her, the degradation of having to physically bear the her husband's child by another woman, and then later move beyond that. She had to forgive this icy lord decades before he asked it of her and become a companion for him. That had earned her Sesshoumaru's respect which over years had changed into a friendship and then, without either of them even realizing, had transformed into a solid love for one another.

That was what had shaped him. So that in the view of the public and strangers he was as distant as his father and with his family he was not expressive but he was certainly not cold. There were only two with whom he was openly emotional. His mother, of course, and his mate, Akatsuki. The saucy vixen who had seduced him and stolen his affections while he wasn't looking.

Thievery ran in her family it seemed.

She was, coincidentally related distantly to Yoko Kurama though of course not to himself.

Indeed, Kurama himself was closer to him than Inuyasha whose brash and gruff manner was very much at odds with his own personality. He very much preferred the kitsune's sly and elegant manner with the random touch of mischief. Kurama's mate, as well, very much reminded him of his own mother a quiet and strong woman unlike the very forthright Kagome.

If he were to fall back on precedents then this new member of Kurama's family might very well worm himself into his heart. He had admired the kit from afar and recognized many worthwhile traits in him while in ningenkai and knew that with the guidance of his newfound family he would only flourish.

* * *

**Tranlastions/Definitions:**

**Akuma-** evil demon blah blah blah. You really don't need any further info besides what Shin'ya gave because he was just a plot device. I was going to have Naraku be the one to do the deed but decided it wouldn't fit.

**Hanyou**- half-demon.

**miko**- A holy priestess with mystical powers that were said to repel demons and evil spirits.

**Naraku**- The antagonist of the 'Inuyasha' series. He began as an evil human named Onigumo who made some kind of deal and became a twisted and vile half-demon because he wanted the power of a sacred jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was in the possession of the miko known as Kikyo whom he was obsessed with as a human. There followed the 'Inuyasha' story as he caused Kikyo and Inuyasha, who were in love, to betray each other to get the jewel but ultimately failed. Until...a slip of a girl named Kagome breaks the Shikon no Tama in her possession.

**Kagome**- the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo who comes 500 years from the future through her family's well. On her first trip to the past (Sengoku Jidai a.k.a the Warring States Era) she frees the hanyou Inuyasha who had been trapped there by the priestess Kikyo 50 years earlier. Thus follow events that cause her to shatter the Shikon no Tama which had been housed within her and begin the journey to collect all the shards.

**Inuyasha- **half-demon. Son of the lord of the Western Lands, referred to as Inutaisho or Inu no Taisho which it basically a title but we'll pretend it's a name, and a human princess. Half-brother of Sesshoumaru and (in this story!) Kurama. Is stuck to a holy tree by his lover who he believed betrayed him only to be released by her reincarnation, Kagome fifty years later. He has to go on a quest to reassemble to sacred jewel and defeat Naraku. Obviously, in my story, he and his team win since he marries Kagome and has kids.

* * *

That's my longest list ever. Geez my notes are probably longer than the actual writing. But hopefully, I have you guys so addicted that you'll take anything you can get. 

Now...

Thanks:

**Anime Princess**

**Akuma's ryu knight**

**Korrd**

**Firehedgehog**

**Shinigami's Shadow**

**Harry's Girl Forever** (my longest reviewer yet!)

Also: The fact that Kurama and Sesshoumaru are siblings will (hopefully) eventually be explained. Maybe sooner than you think. Harry might keep his magic, he might lose it, hell he might even have it multiplied exponentially to the nth power...I'm not telling. Mostly because I don't know yet.

Now, Korrd? I searched Chapter 2 because I was about to beat myself silly for making such a mistake but I didn't find where I made the mistake of saying that Harry had a mate. Maybe it was when I said Ginny was mated? At the end in my endnotes? If not please point out and I will fix because Harry is not at this moment mated...now...later...

Harry getting his "demon" (which actually will only be in Japanese but you're all smart enough to know that) name will come soon enough. He has to be known by it after all he is of nobility.

Harry's Girl? You actually helped get this chapter out, because you showed such interest in Shin'ya who is a favorite of mine, especially his alter-identity which will not be released at this time. (What can I say? Cliffhanger possibilities.) But Draco? Maybe. Maybe not. Now, whether Harry begins a second faction against Voldemort? You're assuming his newfound family won't just toss the prophecy out and decide to kill the bastard themselves. (Kidding! Unfortunately.)

* * *

Well? What are you waiting for? Review. Please. Pretty please? 

Lady Yueh


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Kitsune Prince 

Chapter 5

Lady Yueh

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters utilized in the making of this fan fiction which originate from Harry Potter, Inuyasha and YuYu Hakusho are not in any manner the property of Lady Yueh. 

I know! I'm terribly late and I apologize. My inspiration for this fic fled for awhile and then I started college and it's been hectic. I finally got my ass in gear and though this isn't as long as I would have liked it will hopefully serve to appease you.

My thanks for your continued support.

* * *

Koenma stared Dumbledore down in all his teenage glory. 

He withheld the urge to sneer and decided that he had spent too much time in the close vicinity of Hiei. He found it somewhat unsettling that it didn't seem to bother him in this instance.

After a couple of hours of having his people give the wizard the run around he had finally decided to get it over with and get the man out of his territory.

"Why are you here Dumbledore?" Straight to the point and as coolly polite as he could manage.

"Harry Potter was abducted from his home by a demon. You violated our agreement," Dumbledore stated, acting like the injured party.

"I violated nothing. Tell me Albus, how long would you have waited to tell the child of his heritage as per **our** agreement?" He knew exactly what the old wizard would have planned. Either not tell Harry Potter at all or tell him at the last possible moment in a way that could never be taken seriously. A joke perhaps? "You're a little demon. Just like your ancestors." There were so many loopholes to exploit and they all knew it.

"You took Harry from his home!"

"Neither I nor any of those on my payroll went close to the Dursley home. If Harry was taken by a demon I would advise you to look to Voldemort. Now, I believe that is all we had to speak about?"

"I am worried about him. Please, I must find him. He is just a child," Dumbledore asked in a heart-wrenching tone.

Not fooled, Koenma spoke, "I am sorry Albus but I have no resources at the moment to try and find Harry Potter in Makai. My Tantei are currently busy putting down a threat to Japan and their mission files stretch into next year. You also know that I cannot allow you or yours into Makai."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed in anger and anyone else not intimately acquainted with him would have missed it.

He turned to leave.

"This is the last time you will be allowed into Reikai without summons from me."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts did not falter nor pause but left the office of the God Prince with all the dignity he had left.

As the doors to his office shut Koenma sighed and rubbed his brow.

He was deeply disappointed. The agreement to have the child grow up in ningenkai was allowed as a test. He had hoped that Dumbledore would honor it. It was obviously not so. He was disgusted at the man's abuse of power and his machinations and manipulations.

"Enter," he called when his next appointment knocked.

He looked up and tried to smile in an encouraging and compassionate manner at another person who had been hurt by Dumbledore's ruthlessness.

"Hello Petunia."

* * *

By the time that Dumbledore had apparated to Grimmauld Place, it's inhabitants (most notable a certain Mr. Sirius Black) were in an uproar. 

Sirius was currently struggling in Remus Lupin's grasp, straining towards the front door as his apparition ability was impeded due to the wards.

Molly Weasley was alternately sobbing and screeching about Harry's fate while her husband Arthur tried to calm her.

Severus Snape was watching to proceedings with a sneer as the rest of the Order squabbled like children.

The actual children were upstairs. No doubt plotting their own plan of action.

Koenma obviously knew just where Harry was and was not telling.

Well if the Reikai Prince wanted to play oblivious he would show him just what a lowly mortal could do.

The chaos stopped as he cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter has been abducted by demons."

'Take that you damned brat.'

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hermione fairly screeched at her red haired friend. 

He turned from his packing and regarded her with serious blue eyes. "Harry's out there. He needs help and I'm going to give it to him."

"You're out of your mind," the bushy haired genius breathed with disbelief.

"No! I'm not. Honestly, I'm surprised you're not doing the same thing," Ron retorted.

"You can't!" Hermione protested cutting him off quickly when started to reply angrily. "If you go out there you'll be captured before you can even start to look for Harry and what good will you do him then? You'll be tortured for information and then killed!"

Her voice had risen with every word and at the last her voice broke as well as her composure and threw herself into his arms.

Ron softened and patted her back.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just…Harry's out there and he needs help and the Order isn't doing anything but bickering like first years…" He trailed off.

"Dumbledore," Hermione choked out fervidly. "He the most powerful and wise wizard of our age. He'll find Harry. Just…please Ron I don't want to lose another friend."

"All right," Ron acceded softly a moment later, relieved deep within his heart and warmed as he held his friend close.

* * *

His body hit the unyielding floor with a smack, his chest heaving and a sharp blade to his throat. 

"Again," the toneless voice of his sadistic instructor eventually broke through his haze of pain.

He almost groaned but abstained as he was still sore from the rigorous training he had been subjected to the last time he had committed such an infraction.

He stood and readied his training blades.

Keeping his eyes trained on that of his opponent, waiting for the opportune moment…

* * *

"He's getting better," Akatsuki commented from the sidelines. 

"That he is," Nozomi murmured as she kept her unyielding gaze on the combatants.

"But not good enough," Shin'ya conferred his own comment.

"He has everything he needs," Nozomi's breathed softly. "He is strong though he does not acknowledge it. His only weakness…he must realize his own power. Believing himself to be weak is holding him back from utilizing his true power."

"If there is anything I have learned is that he may _seem _unaware of his own strength but when it is needed…he will fight, tooth and nail if need be, for those he loves," Akatsuki spoke fondly and with pride.

"He is **my **cousin, you realize," Shin'ya drawled with wicked humor.

"Yes. Well he had to have _some _flaw," Akatsuki teased in a husky voice.

Nozomi watched with quiet amusement as they flirted with dark eyes.

"Father wished to see me, I believe," Shin'ya murmured in that velvety voice that had made many a female shiver over the centuries before standing to leave.

"There is something I have to _take _care of,"Akatsuki grinned wickedly without pretense.

Shin'ya, of course, being who he was, heard every word and the heavy innuendo that accompanied it.

Nozomi laughed at her daughter's boldness and mischief as well as at the slight blush which now adorned her son's cheeks.

"Have fun," she called.

"Nana!" Shin'ya glared.

* * *

Sesshoumaru did not bat an eyelid as his son's mate sped past him with a fiendish grin. He did not even sigh when his son followed soon after, on her heels, though he really seemed to want to do so. 

"With all the rutting they do I would have expected to have grandchildren by now," he noted aloud.

"Careful my lord," an amused voice murmured. "You are starting to sound like a grouchy grandfather."

"It would be impossible to sound as such seeing as I am **not **a grandfather," he turned impassively to tell her.

His wife laughed and slowly took her place beside him. "They are young and newlywed."

He said nothing but continued on his way.

Shin'ya and his mate had all the passion that his brother had with his miko. He did not need to look to see her, the woman who was his own mate. They did not have passion, they did not burn for each other, their feelings were not a maelstrom of confusion. He prefered it that way.

He'd had enough passion for blood and lust for destruction in his life.

She gave him peace.

He'd had precious little of that and he recognized it for the precious and rare gift that it was.

* * *

End Chapter 5

* * *

**Translations:**

**Reikai**: Spirit World. Where the dead go after they die to be judged and dealt with accordingly. Also serves as a mediating force of sorts between Human (Ningenkai) and Demon (Makai) world.

**Koenma:** Prince of Reikai. He takes care of a lot of the issues between the three worlds and indeed he is seen as the power of Reikai since his father is usually M.I.A unless we are reminded by Konema's whining that his father will spank him good for screwing up again.

* * *

Thanks For those who Reviewed but did not sign in (try to next time please? The new system makes it easier.):

IAmLucifer/Harry's Girl Forever/Serenity: You confused me! Did you go back and sign in? I was embarrassed that I had, seemingly, forgotten to mention a reviewer and then I find that I couldn't find your first review which is when I saw your siggy and figured that you must be the same person! I'm feeling as Sherlock Holmish! I also enjoy trying to predict what will happen next. But tell me…am I predictable? Either way thanks for the time you took to review.

Fate: Brilliant? Really? I'm blushing! Thank you for your sweet compliments.

* * *

No notes. Please just understand that I'm trying to gain my footing here since I'm a freshie at college and chapters may not come too quickly. I'm aiming for a Christmas Break chapter though so keep your fingers crossed. 

/sigh/ Currently, I'm being kept awake by my procrastinating roomates (their essays are due in about ten hours) and my best friend's boyfriend, poor guy, is trying to sleep. Me? I'm telling myself that I only have Tues. and Wed. until I get to go home for Turkey Day! Yay!

On another note, all these people have my humble fic on their C2's and on their Favorites and yet I get no (okay a few reviews from my much loved reviewers)reviews what is that?

REVIEW PLEASE!

Lady Yueh

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Kitsune Prince 

Chapter 6

Lady Yueh

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters from popular animes or insanely loved books are not mine. I just play with them on rare occasions. DANCE PUPPETS! DANCE!! MWHAHAHA! 

**A/N: **Wow. Almost two years. You guys must really hate me. Please don't. I mean, look at all the other fics I've written this year alone. And there are some others that haven't been posted here. It's not as if I've been deliberately lazy! I have college and a pseudo-job!

It took an insane amount of time but I updated! I won't stop until I finish. Even until it take me until grad-school!

* * *

They all had their ways of coming to terms. 

The public was in turmoil, only fueled by the newspapers. About how the Boy-Who-Lived was gone and good riddance to such an attention seeking troublemaker.

Hogwarts; well the students had either a: despised Harry and were now celebrating or b: knew him in passing and had fleeting pangs of concern.

But life went on.

For most.

Hermione Granger, rather predictably, immersed herself in her school work. When she wasn't studying as if her very being depended upon it she was researching demons, every single entry or comment was devoured and added to her collection. She was becoming quite the expert. At the cost of her health and sanity.

Ronald Weasley was immersing himself into Quidditch, having become Keeper. Beyond that, he capitalized on his Prefect status. The only time he saw Hermione these days was either in class or when helping her with Demon research.

"Hermione?" the young woman in question looked up from her book. Her hair was somewhat wilder than usual, dark smudges under her eyes and a leaner face caused by too many skipped meals.

"Hermione, get up." Ginny Weasley had adopted a no-nonsense tone.

"What? No. I have to…"

"You have to get up and eat! You're killing yourself!" Ginny growled as she cut off the rundown girl.

"No! I have to help Harry. Goodness, if you could only read the horrors…I…oh Ginny we have to get him away from those despicable demons! I don't have time to eat!" She had taken up rather hysterically.

"What have you been reading?" Ginny questioned as she picked up books from Hermione's over laden table. "_ Demonic Compendium. Youkai. Daemons, Demons and Devils. Oni Houmon_. Goodness! These sound awful. No wonder you look like death warmed over. Honestly Hermione, Dumbledore has everyone looking there's no need for you to kill yourself. Harry wouldn't want that."

Hermione frowned then sighed with weary fatigue. "I can't _not_ do anything. But, I suppose that I can't do Harry much good like this."

"Exactly. So, let's get you to dinner and then to bed for a full night's rest."

Hermione smiled at her determined friend and reluctantly let herself be momentarily distracted from her arduous task.

----------

He was warm.

She was humming.

He opened his eyes to meet her benevolent gaze but did not move from her embrace.

"I'm dreaming again?" he questioned softly.

She nodded.

"It is easier for me to come to you in dreams," she explained.

"Are you happy?" she murmured.

He nodded and almost purred when she started to card deft fingers through his hair.

"What makes you happy little prince?" she inquired.

"Mmm. Sesshoumaru-sama tells me stories, the history of my ancestors. Shin'ya tells me about the family. 'Suki-chan plays with me in the forests. Nozomi-sama gives me cookies. Yusuke treats me like a bratty kid. Hiei isn't treating me like I'm gonna break. Grandpa…he's just there. They're like family. I've never had a family of my own before. Feels good." he mumbled in contentment.

"Tell me about you and Grandfather," he requested drowsily.

Evadne sighed, "At least you asked me and not those over-dramatic romantics. Let's see. I love him very much but I'm waiting for him to stop his foolishness and let me go."

She laughed when his eyes flew open in surprise and confusion.

"What?"

"I died, Harry. I'm dead. He loved me and I died. But he loved someone before me and now that I'm dead he's using me as an excuse to ignore the fact that he could love again! Any vow he made to me was voided with my death and…I just want him to be happy." she sighed.

"But…you were mates!" he argued somewhat belligerently.

He didn't want his Grandfather to forget his Grandmother! They loved each other.

Like any child he felt that the couples which constituted his family were meant to be together in a fairy tale sort of manner and that was that. True love. Eternal. Forever and always.

Evadne shook her head.

"Yes, and now we're not," she said a bit sharply.

She softened and scratched his head in apology. "Has Lord Sesshoumaru told you the story of your great-grandfather, the Inu no Taisho? He died in the protection of his human mate and hanyou child. Izayoi then died leaving Inuyasha bereft. There was such grief caused by their union but they loved each other."

She continued, "You see, it is difficult for a demon to love a human not just because of the human but because of the repercussions of such an action. Not everyone looks kindly on such a union and much less on the offspring of such a coupling."

"Kurama and I would have never happened had he not been cursed. It is likely that I would have continued my life and married a perfectly normal man. But I didn't. I married a kitsune. I loved him as best as I could but there were times…there were things which I could not understand. There was love and it was beautiful but there is no such thing as a perfect love. We love in different ways and we love different people. When we love once we can love again. He loved me and I loved him. That is enough. Now he lives and I wish him happiness. Do you understand?"

"I…I think so," he mumbled uncertainly.

"You love your parents don't you little prince?" she questioned softly.

He nodded.

"Does that mean that you do not love your new family because your parents are dead?" she inquired.

He shook his head furiously.

"No! I love Mum and Dad but I love Grandfather and Uncle and," he started naming the family in rapid fire.

"Oh," he breathed in the middle of his recitation "Just cause I love them…doesn't mean I can't love more?"

She laughed merrily with joy and wild abandon, "You are so wise and clever my little prince! A heart can never be filled. It always has room for more love."

"Who is it that Grandfather is going to fall in love with?" Harry asked with all the curiosity that kitsune are famed for.

Evadne shook her head, "That is none of your business baby-fox."

Harry grinned at the affection he was receiving as she cuddled him but pouted at the distinct lack of an answer.

"Please?" he murmured using all the power of cuteness his eyes afforded him. The same look that granted him more cookies from Nozomi.

"I'd be more inclined to turn into a pile of mush if your grandfather didn't have that same look. Now, sleep."

And with that, the dream ended.

----------

"Grandfather?"

Kurama regarded his timid grandchild with amusement. He form was equivalent to that of an eight year old human child. His luminous emerald eyes were almost completely obscured by his shaggy, dark locks. The pale skin, so prevalent among their family, was only highlighted by the pair of elegant silvery stripes. Dressed in the finest silks of black and green, he was the perfect picture of a prince. If only he would exhibit the fearless audacity that children were wont to.

"What is it Hari-chan?" he questioned kindly.

Harry fussed with his sleeves, something which he knew drove Nozomi to distraction.

"I saw Nana," he murmured lowly.

"Oh?" Kurama allowed curiosity to enter his voice. "What did you and Nana talk about?"

"Stuff," Harry mumbled.

"Anything I should know about?" Kurama teased.

Harry shook his head quickly in a manner that suggested that there _was_ something.

"Hari, come here." Kurama tone was firm but not unkind.

With slow and measured steps Harry approached his Grandfather and stood before him as he'd been taught.

Kurama raised they boy's chin with a slender finger so that he might look him in the eye before earnestly inquiring, "What is wrong Hari?"

A filmy sheen of tears filled Harry's eyes. "Nana wants to leave," he whispered, utterly heartbroken.

"What? Hari, what are you talking about?" Kurama was beyond bewildered.

Tears slipped down Harry's cheeks, "Nana said she wants to leave because you love someone else. An' an' she said it's okay 'coz she wants you to be happy. I want you to be happy Granpa! I do! But I don't want Nana to leave!"

Kurama enfolded the sobbing child into his embrace.

Just what the hell had Evadne been telling the child?

"Shh shh. It's all right. Hari, it's fine. Hari, listen to me," he pulled back to stare earnestly at his grandchild. "I love your grandmother. She gave me a beautiful daughter and because of that I have you."

"But now you love someone else and I'll have another grandmother…or grandfather," he added shyly.

Kurama chuckled and shook his head.

"Where did you get the idea that I've fallen in love?"

"Nana said! She's sad," he confided. "Will you make her happy 'fore she leaves?" Harry's expression was heartbreaking. Earnest pleading.

Kurama was not immune to the tears and pleading of his grandchild. "I will speak with your Nana. Do not cry Hari, it makes me sad."

"Kay," Harry murmured as he wiped his eyes.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, Hari?"

"Can we play with plants?"

"Of course."

----------

"Evadne!" Kurama called out from within the confines of his private grove.

"Kurama? What is it?" she called to him as she stepped from behind a tree. The sunlight rendered her form translucent but it was the concern on her face that angered him more than the continued proof of how removed from him she was.

"You are leaving? You have finally decided to quit this place and be judged and you did not _tell_ me?" he demanded icily.

"What? Kurama, what nonsense are you babbling?" She gave the impression of being confused and that only served to further enrage him.

"Our grandchild came to me in tears because his Nana is leaving him." 'Leaving me,' he did not say; could not say. "And I find that you have justified yourself by telling him that I'm having some type of affair and you're heartbroken! You're breaking that child's heart and using me as your scapegoat!" Kurama was practically spitting with rage, an image that was rather at odds with his more canine nature.

"Why?" His face was now serene, his eyes hard an unfathomable; he was detached and cold.

Evadne had been confused and then realization had dawned and she had become furious.

"Is that what you think of me? For decades I've-but no, I suppose that's only a drop in a very large ocean to you isn't it? Is that how I seem to you? Some selfish, petty mortal who would lie to a child in an effort to appease her own conscience? How could-" she broke off abruptly, tore her eyes away from his own as luminescent tears fell from her dark eyes only to disperse with a sparkle in the light of the sun. 'How could you?' she did not say though her eyes had conveyed the message more thoroughly than mere words ever could.

"Do you believe it has been easy for me? I live this half-life. I can't touch you, I can't touch _anything_. I cannot even be seen by those without some sort of spiritual awareness. I can't feel. Not the sun or the caress of the breeze. And still, I've stayed. For you. For Harry. I've faced this tortured existence with our love as my shield. But I can't-if you could believe that I would-maybe it would be better if I left," she finished with a melancholy whisper.

"Evadne," softly, her name fell from Kurama's lips. His hand were clenched, his entire body tense.

She smiled tremulously but did not meet his gaze.

"I-forgive me," he pled solemnly. "The thought of you…I could not bear to lose you. The mere idea…I have lost so much in my life. I don't think I could lose you now. I need you. Harry needs you."

Evadne shook her head, "I'm dead, Kurama. I'm already gone. This life…it hurts. I see you, I am a witness to your pain and cannot relieve you. My mere presence only causes you more anguish. If I left, you could go on with your life. Fall in love again. Have another family. Harry…he barely knows me. He certainly doesn't _need_ me. He has you and his uncles, aunts and cousins. Maybe it's time you let me go."

"No," Kurama refused her obstinately.

She met his face squarely; her eyes roving his face in an attempt to drink in this sight of him. The curves and lines of his face, the exact shade and hue of his hair and the brilliance of his eyes.

"I…I love you," she cried as if it were some dark secret; as if she had not told him hundreds of times before.

The denial was quickly falling away from Kurama's countenance to be replaced by desperation.

"No! Evadne!"

"Goodbye."

And she was gone.

* * *

End Chapter 6

* * *

**Hari**- It's not a typo. I said I was going to give Harry a "demon"/Japanese name. Well, I kinda sorta changed my mind. I don't know Japanese. I plugged "Ha" and "Ri" into some random dictionary so it's probably completely wrong. "Ha" Edge(of sword) or leaf. "Ri"clever. I figure with Kurama as a relative "clever leaf" is a good name which still sounds like his own. Cool huh?

* * *

Okay. I honestly did not expect that. It was not supposed to be this angsty. And certainly not between Evadne and Kurama! I _wanted_ to get rid of Evadne but in a nice way! Now my muse is zeroing in on their romance! I'm pulling my hair in frustration. Though, I got in some Harry/Evadne and Harry/Kurama bonding, no? Man, this chapter is pure fluff/angst. I'm so ashamed. 

But shameless enough to ask for **reviews**. You guys are such lurkers! I mean, once I update an alert will go to over 100 people! This thing is on almost 40 C2's! and even more fav's! Where's the love?

Oh forget it. I'm wallowing in my "newfound" (since 2006 and stronger than ever!) Doctor Who love. I'll be in my corner with The Doctor and Rose.


End file.
